


Not suspicious at all.

by PeanuutFlower



Series: Silly Stories [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Another stupid story, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), really really short, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower
Summary: Lance complains about Keith sleeping on him the night before.If I didn't make this clear already, it's super short.





	Not suspicious at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I do instead of writing my main Klance fanfic.
> 
> Then again, it's slowburn. Expect more of these in the future, I'm only 5 chapters in and already suffering, because I know how long it'll take.
> 
> Yeah, by the way, chapter 5 will be up sooner or later. I just have to give it a spell check. I'm just posting this here to say "Hey, still alive. You ?"

The paladins were sparring on the training deck, supervised by Coran and Allura, as usual.

Except two paladins weren't there, unusually late.

Shiro kept an eye on the door as he tried to take on both Hunk and Pidge, who were coordinating their moves quite well. But their coordination wasn't perfect, and he managed to sweep Pidge's feet off the floor, and her back collided onto Hunk's.

He asked Coran what other exercise he would want them to do while waiting for their teammates, and he heard Allura growing impatient. She was most likely going to blow a fuse, and Coran was doing his best to keep her calm.

They went on to practise another form of combat, when they heard voices coming closer, as the door opened to let in the two missing paladins, who were unsurprisingly arguing again.

“I'm telling you, I didn't mean it !” Keith sighed exasperately.

“I don't care if you didn't mean it ! I feel like my arm is dead ! I need both my arms to use my bayard, you know !” Lance said angrily.

“Come on, it's just numb, it'll go away ...”

“Well it wouldn't be numb if you-”

“Boys. May I know why you're late ?”

They shut their mouths and stopped dead in their tracks when they heard Shiro's tone. Lance didn't keep his mouth shut for long though, jumping on this opportunity to complain about Keith, whose face had slightly reddened.

“Alright, you know how we were all exhausted yesterday after that fight ?” He explained. “We all went to sleep in weird places, I know that because you all fell asleep before me. I wasn't in a much better state, and I fell asleep on one of the couches, alone.”

“And ? …” Shiro asked.

“And, this morning, I woke up to an excruciating pain in my right arm, only to find Keith was asleep on top of me !”

The others started laughing a bit, and Keith was trying to hide his blush.

“I … I already told you I didn't mean it … I must have sleepwalked or something ...” He tried to explain, the volume of his voice dimming down near the end.

“Yeah, sure, or maybe you wanted to incapacitate me because you were afraid I might do better than you at training today ! I mean, I understand you were impressed by my battle skills yesterday ...” He said, smirking at him. “But your efforts will be in vain ! Come on guys, let's train !”

“Are you sure ? I mean you can wait until your arm gets better ...” Hunk offered.

“Nah, I'm good.” He said, materialising his gun.

“So much commotion for such a little thing.” Pidge sighed.

“At least he's enthusiastic about training ...” Shiro smiled.

“Alright paladins, enough chatting, more training ! We've already lost time !” Came Allura's exasperated voice.

Sure enough, they all took their usual positions, Shiro giving Keith an odd look.

“What is it ?” Keith asked him, puzzled.

“Sleepwalking ? Really ? That's your excuse ?” He whispered with a grin.

Keith went red in the face again, but couldn't form a retort as Coran's voice signaled the start of the simulation.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That thing was supposed to be longer but I slapped myself in the face and gave up on it.
> 
>  
> 
> Have a nice day~


End file.
